Of Both Foes
by mourningafter
Summary: There was a prophecy made about a child, of both light and dark,
1. Another Prophecy

Of Both Foes

"This is the strangest life I've known." - **The Doors, Waiting For The Sun**

  
There was once a prophecy made by the great granddaughter of a very gifted seer.  
Whom, seemed not to have a trace of the gift with in her. But, she made one prophecy  
that would forever change the world as we, the Wizarding world, knew.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,  
Born to those who have thrice defied him.  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
And the dark lord with mark his as his equal.  
But, He will have power the dark lord knows not  
And either must die at the hand of the other,  
For neither can live while the other survives.  
The One with the power to vanquish the dark lord,  
will be born as the seventh month dies"

  
It was made before the birth of two boys, one of which could defeat the dark lord forever.  
And the other would not. What many people don't know is that another prophecy was  
made that same night. It was never supposed to be revealed. And it was not.  
For sixteen years it was kept secret by a wizard and a powerful one at that.  
It was a great burden to bear. There was a prophecy made about a child, of both light and dark,  
good and evil. One that could unite both worlds, but at the same time belong to neither.  
It was an outcast of both worlds. The evil would over power the good and the good would over  
power the evil. The boy whom the first prophecy was made was weaved into this as well.

"There will be a child born on the eve of the equinox  
Uniting two worlds, and two foes.  
Alas this gift and curse will shame the child of both worlds.  
The one with the powers to conquer the dark lord,  
will show great love of this child.  
The dark lord will have two foes to vanquish.  
One will end the rein of the dark  
And return the world to light.  
This can only be if the child returns the love  
And will share the burden the one carries  
The two shall be our salvation"

The child was born without knowledge to the dark lord. He would have no knowledge of the child or the  
prophecy until it was too late. Little did he know, he would have made a grave mistake.


	2. Reunions and Meetings at Grimmauld Place

Author's note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own ada, her family, the second prophecy (yes, that was a brain child of mine.) , and the plot. the rest is property

"Aderyn" a feminine voice called up the stairs, "you better get up before you breakfast gets cold."  
There was no response. Fifteen minutes later she tried again.  
"ADERYN! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW!"  
That received a response. A thump, followed by a loud 'ouch' and then stomping coming down the stairs. A short lanky teenage girl came walking into the kitchen through a swinging door.  
She was holding her head and her face showed a slight amount of pain.  
"Thanks for the lovely wake up call, mum. I appreciate it." she said sarcastically to her 36 year old mother.  
"Anytime, love." her mother replied. "Ada, I hope you enjoy your cold breakfast. I'm not going to reheat it. I gotta go to work."  
The teenager went and sat at the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Have fun then" she responded to her mother. And with a loud crack her mother disappeared.  
Not more than a half hour later, there was another loud crack, followed by another. Ada was laying on the couch reading a book by Douglas Adams. When a body landed on top of her, caused her breathing to subside.  
"Fred!" she yelled as loudly as she could with excess weight on her.  
"Bloody Hell, woman! If you were that eager to shag you should've just told me. I'd have been more than happy to make it happen." Fred said cheekily as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
Ada shot daggers at Fred for the comment.  
"Would you mind getting off me? I can't do something important." she responded.  
"Like what?" Fred asked while fully knowing what she was talking about.  
"Oh, I don't know, like BREATHING!" she replied with anger. Fred moved off her so that he was laying on the couch next to her. He laid there for a while watching her read.  
"Do you need something?" she asked while still reading.  
"You're just like Lupin when you read and have conversations at the same time. It's creepy." Fred replied.  
"If you ask me I always thought I was more like Sirius" she replied instantly regretting bringing him up, "Sorry couldn't help it."  
"It's alright, just don't bring him up with anyone else, they'll start bawling in front of you." he replied, "your mum sent me to fetch you. And bring you to Grimmauld place.  
You're supposed to stay with Lupin 'til school starts"

"I better go and pack then." she said to herself out loud.  
"I can do it for you." Fred suggested.  
"You're not going anywhere near my knickers again, mister." Ada replied matter of factly.  
"I'm not that thick, my love." he said, "I can legally do magic now. I can just do a lovely little spell and have it all packed up then we can go. And you can see your beloved godfather sooner."  
She nodded to give approval.  
"You best not go near my knickers love." she said quickly before he muttered a spell under his breath. The packing spell caused everything she owned to get vacuumed into her trunk.  
"You're welcome love." he said mockingly.  
"Since when have you been so useful." she asked.  
"Since George and I opened a little joke shop." he responded with a blinding grin. He and twin brother, George, had opened Weasley's wizard wheezes in Diagon alley and it was an instant success. They had managed to make plenty of  
money to support themselves and to help out the family.  
Ada walked over to her bed and grabbed her trunk off it. She started to walk out of the room. before she realized Fred wasn't following her. She turned around to see him watching her hips as she walked away.  
She turned completely around to address him, "If you're that eager to shag you should've just told me. I may be willing to make it happen."  
She winked at him before she continued walking. She could have sworn she saw his eyes get big and a small sweat break out. When Fred finally came down stairs, they were to leave by apparition. Fred shrunk her trunk and Ada placed it in her pocket.  
When Fred told her that she was to grab hold of him and never let go of him.  
She couldn't keep herself from laughing at his seriousness of it. But she placed her arms around his waist and held on tightly. Fred placed his left arm around her waist just to be safe, rather than sorry.  
Then they disappeared with a loud crack.

Not to much later, they appeared in the main hall of 12 Grimmauld place. The dark and dusty hall appeared to not have been cleaned for many years, perhaps decades. Ada followed Fred down the stairs to the kitchen  
where much of the commotion was coming from at this point. Fred brought his finger to his lips to signal Ada to be quiet, and made another motion to tell her stay out here for a moment. Fred walked into the kitchen. A loud female voice asked where Ada was.  
But Fred replied casually, "Couldn't find her."

"You couldn't find her? Are you that dense? You knew exactly where she was. How am I supposed to explain this to her mother?" the same loud female voiced nearly yelled. Ada could tell that the kitchen was full of people,  
probably everyone who was in the order, or staying there. She guessed that the order had just had a meeting and were eating dinner after it. The female's voice had continued to yell at Fred. And Ada was beginning to think about going in. and she acted on the thought.  
She tried to walk in as quietly as she could, and succeeded.  
She leaned against the walk near the kitchen door, and watched Fred get yelled at with out being noticed. Until a red headed boy, she had never seen before, looked at her and his yes bulged. Bulged as if he had seen a ghost.  
The red headed boy looked as if he wanted to say something, because his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. And finally he did.  
"Mum?" he asked softly. No response. "Mum?" he tried again a little louder. "MUM?!?!" he finally yelled.  
"WHAT RONALD?" his mother and the same person yelling at Fred asked.  
"Is that her?" he asked, while pointing at Ada. His mother looked at whom he was pointing. Her face lit up immediately. She ran over to Ada and hugged her so tightly that Ada thought her skeleton might crack.  
"How are you dear?" she asked Ada.  
"I've been better." Ada responded as she rubbed her newly sore back.  
"It's wonderful to see you again. And, of course, to have you here with us." she responded with a big smile.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" Ada replied with a half smile.  
"Are you hungry at all? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Thanks, but not right now. I ate not to long ago." she replied as she sat in the empty seat in front of her.

She looked around the room to see people staring at her. Most of which she knew, but there were a few teenagers who looked about her age that she had never seen before. There were three of them, two boys and a girl.  
One of the boys was the red head that pointed her out, and the other had short and messy dark hair with brilliant green eyes behind round glasses. And the girl had bushy brown hair, and looked to be quite friendly. She continued to look around the room  
until she saw her godfather. He looked exhausted, thinner and extremely depressed. His hair was disheveled, and looked very similar to that of the dark haired teenager. She stood up and slowly made her way to the back of the room near her godfather.  
When she got to him she lightly placed her hand on his and quietly said "Remus?'. he lifted his head and saw his beloved goddaughter. He hugged her like she should die if he let go. He let go of her to let her sit, and placed a protective arm around her shoulder.  
"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Remus said, as they stood and walked out of the room. When there were sure that Remus and Ada were out of hearing distance, the red headed boy asked him mum who she was.  
"You'll have to ask her I'm not sure what she wants us to say" she responded.

Remus lead her upstairs to her room. He opened the door and she walked in first. She looked around the room and her eyes got a bit bigger.  
"is this.." she began before she was cut off by Remus.  
"it was Sirius's room" he interrupted her.  
"I keep hoping that this is all just some big practical joke he's playing. And that any moment he'll jump out and yell 'gotcha'!" Ada said with tears forming in her eyes, "but it's not going to happen. I haven't cried yet. Isn't that pathetic?" tears were now forming to spill onto her face.  
Remus walked over and held her as she cried. Tears began to form in his eyes as well.  
"He left a letter for you with me. He left one for everyone. I guess when he escaped he wanted to have letters. Everyone got one, even Dumbledore and Snape, of all people." Remus said reaching into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out her letter. She grabbed it from him as he held it out.  
"I'll leave you to it then." Remus said, "I can't tell you how good it is you have you here." he managed a weak smile before he closed the door. Ada sat down on the bed and put the envelope on the nightstand. Not wanting to read it.  
She knew that she would start to crying and she didn't want to.  
She must have sat up there for a few hours. She got off the bed and proceeded to walk back downstairs to get something to eat. Luckily she knew her way around the house. Otherwise she would have gotten lost. Ada went to the kitchen and opened the door, the three teenagers were  
still there talking quietly amongst themselves.  
The busy haired girl noticed, and whispered something to the males. All three of them turned their heads to look at her. Ada saw them looking at her as she walked to the pantry.

"Can I help you?" she asked them with out looking at them.  
"I was just wondering who you are." the bushy haired girl responded. Ada just gave her a confused look.  
"If only you were wondering, then why does it require three of you look at me?" she asked. None of them answered. Ada walked into the pantry, and grabbed the crackers that she knew only she and Remus would eat. She left the pantry wondering where everyone was.  
"Was there an attack?" she asked as she began to eat.  
"I don't know" the red headed boy responded as he shrugged.  
"Then, where's the order?" she asked. The got the dark haired boy to look at her confused.  
"How do you know about the Order?" the dark haired boy asked.  
"Padfoot and Moony." Ada replied.  
"Did you just say what I thought you did?" the bushy haired girl asked, "Padfoot? And Moony?"  
Ada nodded.  
"How you know about them?" the dark haired boy asked.  
"Sirius and Remus, and my mum." Ada replied while shoving a cracker in her mouth.  
"Do you want to come and sit down?" the bushy haired girl asked. Ada accepted the offer and walked over to them and sat between the bushy haired girl and the dark haired boy.

"Who are you?" the red head asked.  
"I could ask you the same." Ada replied coolly. The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes at the red head. She then, stuck out her hand.  
"I'm Hermione granger," she said. Ada shook her hand. The bushy haired girl pointed to the red head, "That's Ronald Weasley."  
"It's Ron, Hermione." he corrected her. Again Hermione rolled her eyes. She was about to introduce the dark haired boy but interrupted and introduced himself.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ada's eyes got big.  
"Are you Lily and James's son?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked her, she never responded to it.  
"I'm Aderyn Woolf, but call me Ada." she said instead.  
They sat there in silence, except for Ada who was still eating the crackers. Harry was just sitting there staring at Ada. He looked like he wanted to say something.  
"You look like a lot like Sirius." Ron said bluntly. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "well, she does." he said trying to defend himself.  
"I'm related to him." she said, "does that explain it?" they all looked confused.  
"Jeez, I'm good at confusing people today." she continued, "I'd rather not sit there and tell you my life's story." she finished off the box of cracker and got up to throw it away.  
"I'll see you around then." she said as she left the kitchen. Harry got up and walked after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called after her. She stopped on the stair she was on and waited for him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded. "How much do you know about my parents?" he asked a bit apprehensively.  
"Not very much. I only have a few memories of them. I remembered what they looked they." she replied a bit sadly. Harry didn't look very hopeful. He turned around to go back to his friends.  
"Hey!" she called after him. She lifted up a silver star necklace she had around her neck. "If you were their son you should have one of these, too."  
"where is it then?" he asked.  
"Do you know who you godmother is?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "she should have it."  
"You're one very confusing person." he said as he walked back to the kitchen. Ada went back to Sirius's room and went to sleep until the morning.


	3. Arguements and Discoveries

The next morning, she went downstairs still in her pajamas. She was wearing think black long sweatpants and a white tank top with her very odd tie dye slippers. She walked in the kitchen for the third time in twenty four hours. People were talking loudly and arguing. She was beginning to think that it was normal for it be loud here. Fred and George saw her and immediately went up to talk to her. "Ada! My darling! How are you?" George said in a voice that was mocking Percy as greets people. He enveloped her in a hug.  
"So good to see you, Old Chap. Wonderful! Charming! Magnificent!" Fred said exactly the same way George did, mocking the only Weasley brother who wasn't there. But, instead of hugging her he shook her hand. They left Ada where she stood to go and eat breakfast.  
Ada just stood there blinking and utterly confused. She went over to the table to sit down and began to eat breakfast. The door opened and slammed shut loudly. Someone just walked in, and brought with them the stench of dungeons. Hogwarts dungeons to be specific. Ada would know that smell from anywhere. And the person from anywhere. Ada stopped eating and turned around and said "Snivellus?"

Snape glared at Ada and commented, "Just like your father."  
"He's not my father." Ada replied with a smirk.  
"Ada! Be nice!" she was scolded by molly Weasley.  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Ada obliged, but not before throwing Snape one last dirty look. She returned to her breakfast. But, she couldn't eat very much. She just sat there and picked at her bowl of oatmeal.  
"Finish up you breakfast. We can get going sooner." Remus said to the group of teenagers when he walked in. Ada pushed away her bowl of oatmeal and went up stairs to get dressed. She returned ten minutes later wearing dark jeans, a black shirt. She had her long black hair up in a high ponytail, with a bit of eye makeup on. Ada could have sworn she heard Ron whisper she looked just like Sirius. Remus was counting to make sure they had everyone. "We're going to Diagon Alley, to fetch school supplies. For safety reasons, we're to be split up into small groups. The same as they've always have been. As a reminder all the young ones should be a with a member of the order. No exceptions." Lupin said as he addressed everyone, "Ada, you're with Fred and myself." Ada turned around to see Fred staring at her, and when they made eye contact he managed to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. All Ada could do was laugh.  
"Go and fetch your cloaks now!" Molly Weasley ordered everyone. Within ten minutes, everyone was back and ready to go. They traveled by Floo powder to the leaky cauldron. They all said a quick hello to tom, the inn keeper at the leaky cauldron. They then spilt off into their respective groups. Ada had nearly finished her shopping when they found Harry, Arthur Weasley, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody at the Flourish and Blotts. Lupin and Arthur split off for a moment to talk privately. They left Fred, Ada, and Harry under the watch of Moody.  
Harry noticed that Ada was holding a Hogwarts letter. And his curiosity got the better of him.  
"You're going to Hogwarts this year, then?" he asked Ada.  
"Yeah, I am" she answered quickly.  
"Why are you coming now?" he asked.  
"Because my mum thinks it will be safer for me there. To be close to Dumbledore. While Tom gains power." she replied.  
"You said his name" Harry replied with a bit of shock, both on his face and in his voice.  
"I use his birth name. I take it you don't hear people use it very often." she responded.  
"You'd be lucky to find someone who says something other than You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's frustrating." Fred said, joining in on the conversation.  
"Ada, can I talk to you when we get back?" Harry asked.  
"Sure, after dinner?" Ada replied to hurry. Arthur and Remus came back from their chat. Remus told them it was time for them to continue on, and to go back very shortly. When they returned, Molly Weasley had dinner already on the table. Dinner proceeded slowly. Ada again barely ate anything. As did Harry, he appeared to be nervous. When everyone was done, the order was to have a meeting, and everyone else was on their own. Harry grabbed Ada's arm and pulled her aside. "Can we talk now?" he asked. She nodded.  
Harry led her up to the study where Mrs. Weasley found a Boggart the summer before. Ada sat down on the old nearly broken sofa. Harry sat next to her.  
"Why have I never met you before?" he asked bluntly.  
"Because of things." she replied  
"Of what?" he asked.  
"Things and people" she replied.  
"Why are you so guarded?"  
"Because I was taught to be cautious of people and their motives."  
"You're cynical, then?"  
"It depends on how you look at it. I just like to think that I'm careful."  
"You're not going to make this easy are you?"  
"Depends on what you want from me."  
"I just want to know why I've never met you before when you're so close to me."  
"Because my mother didn't want me to meet you and get attached."  
"Is that the only reason?"  
"No, there were security reasons, my mother and I had and still have to be protected at all times. Something to do with Tom. I'm not sure exactly what, it has something vaguely to do with my dad's death."  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be sympathic, you didn't do anything. I didn't know him. According to my mom, he wasn't a nice guy in general. But he would have done a lot for her. I think we have a bit in common with parents, at least."  
"I guess, but you still have your family. You have a blood family that loves you. I missed that. Now I keep loosing people."  
"That's not true. You've got everyone here who loves you. I'm sure you have people at Hogwarts that love you, too."  
"But, none of them are related to me. I've no blood relative that would willingly care for me."  
"Families aren't always blood related."  
"What would you know about it. You've known people with blood relation to you. Don't sit there and tell me about families. You have one."  
"You call a mother a family?"  
"It's something."  
"Family isn't everything, Harry. You have people that love you, even with Sirius gone. You don't have to be their flesh and blood to love them. Sirius knew that, that's why he loved you and wouldn't stop talking about you."  
Harry didn't respond, but he looked like he was starting to get angry.  
"He didn't choose to leave you. He choose to love you. His death isn't the end. You're not the only one who loved him Harry, and you're not the only one who he loved. we're all grieving him. because we loved him and he sure as hell loved us. you're not the only one who thought of him as a father." Ada finished as she turned away from Harry and faced the wall. they sat in silence, while Harry's anger grew. he couldn't it down any longer.  
  
"You shouldn't be sad because of it." Harry muttered angrily.  
"What?" Ada asked as her face showed confusion.  
"You've no reason to be sad over his death." Harry said loudly.  
"Why do you have any right to say that?" she questioned him  
"Because I'm the only one who knew him well enough to grieve over him."  
"You're trapped in a fantasy. Remus has more of a right to grieve than you."  
"He doesn't grieve, he never cries."  
"Did it ever occur to you that he might not come to you when he cries?"  
"You still shouldn't feel sad about Sirius dying. you have no right to."  
"Don't sit there and tell how I can feel." she spat out. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her. "Don't tell me I have no right to grieve over him." she jumped off the couch as if were on fire, she headed towards the door.  
"Why do you have right to? Why do you think you're more important than me?"  
"It's because of his death, I'm the last Black left. That's why!" she retorted as she left the room and slammed the door loudly behind her.  
  
Ada spent the next few days ignoring Harry, and also isolating herself. How dare he say that she had no right to grieve over Sirius's death. She related to Sirius's for gods sake. She understood that he was angry because of Sirius dying. And she understood what it was like to lose family to Voldemort. It was a theme within her family now, death by Voldemort and Death eaters. Her grandparents, uncles and aunts (one of them was seven months pregnant) were tortured and murdered by death eaters. She had been hiding when they were being tortured. The Death Eaters managed to find her. They made her watch the murders of her family. She can still hear her grandmother crying out in Gaelic. And her uncle, Cillian, crying out for god's salvation. But, she hadn't been so lucky to get away with nothing. She has the scars to prove it, both physically and mentally. She still isolates herself once in a while. When she does, she doesn't leave her room for anything. She doesn't eat and she barely sleeps. One of the reasons, her mother didn't want her to meet Harry, was that she knew they shared the habit of isolation. And often enough their personalities are so similar, it's frightening. Ada had yet to find that out.  
Ada was laying awake in the middle of the night. Her stomach kept rumbling that she knew it wouldn't stop until she had eaten. She got up and went to the kitchen. She found Remus, sitting alone, looking beyond exhausted. The full moon had been the night before last. The consequences of it were being paid in full. Remus looked up when he heard the door open.  
"Ada, you should be in bed."

"Yes, Mother." Ada replied, half jokingly. Remus frowned at her comment. Anyone could tell that he wasn't in the mood for joking around. Ada picking up on the mood asked him what was wrong. "Everyone seems to have gotten over Sirius's death. Except for Harry and myself. It's almost as if it never happened." Remus answered.  
"But, it still did. People grieve in different ways. Some people keep in it, and some people show it. Others go through denial. Anyway people do it, it still takes time. It's been two months. I'm just starting." Ada replied as she tried to comfort Remus. What neither of them noticed was that Harry had walked in after Ada asked Remus what was wrong.  
"Am I interrupting?" Harry asked.  
"No, Not at all" Remus replied, "Come and sit down" Harry obliged Remus's offer, he sat down next to Ada. It seemed that they had cooled down since their 'talk', but there was still a bit of tension between the two. Remus excused himself, and left the kitchen.  
Harry and Ada sat there in awkward confusion for a few moments before Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I found out who my godmother is." Harry said. Ada made no response. Harry continued to talk, "I asked Remus if he knew, and he did. He said it was Capella Woolf, but I didn't know who she was. Remus told me everything he knew about her. He showed me a photo of my parents, the marauders, and Capella. She's very beautiful. He told me that she had a daughter, with Sirius. She had you with Sirius, why didn't you tell me?" A redness crept onto Ada's cheeks. But whether it was from the comment about the beauty of her mother and herself, or anger from Sirius supposedly being her father. She did not know.  
"I don't know why you keep trying to get information out of me. But, contrary to popular belief and what goes through the grapevine, Sirius never was and never will be my father. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Harry." she said, as she left the room returning to bed.


	4. Train Rides, Muggle Music, and Creepy Bl...

All the teenagers were awoken by the yells of molly Weasley. They were almost running late for the train to their school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ada hadn't unpacked her trunk . She had just been taking out what she needed for the day. She changed from her pajamas to a pair of jean, a blue tie dye shirt and a dark blue zip up sweater. She closed her trunk, and rolled it behind her as she left Sirius's room. Everyone was rushing around trying to make sure they had everything and everyone. Ada put her trunk by the collection of others trunks. And sat down on it. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on one of her distant cousins. She stood up.  
"Tonks!" Ada called out as she ran towards her cousin. Ada threw her arms around Tonks.  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ada asked.  
"Official Order Business." Tonks replied so seriously that it cause Ada to snort with laughter. "I brought your owl. I stopped by your mum's the other day, and she figured that you forgot it. Or should I say Fred forgot it. He was already a bit preoccupied with something. Or someone."  
Tonks always insinuated that Fred fancied Ada. Little did she know she was right.  
"I heard that woman!" Fred called out.  
"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred for calling Tonks woman, "Show some respect for women!"  
Everyone laughed at Fred's expense, even Fred himself started to laugh.  
"Everyone, let's go!" Mr. Weasley said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
The trunks were grabbed and they were on their way to King's Cross Station, and platform 9 and three quarters. Before they knew it, Hogwarts express was in front of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ada got on and an empty compartment. Ginny split saying something about finding Luna Lovegood. They sat in silence until Hermione spoke, "Where are you from, Ada?"  
"Where was I born? Or where do I live?" Ada asked to clarify.  
"Both, I suppose." Hermione answered.  
"I was born near Godric's Hollow. I've lived all over the U.K. I live in Surrey now." she answered Hermione's question.  
"Ever been to Little Whinging?" Harry asked for no real reason, I guess he wanted to see if she had heard of the town he hated so much.  
"A few times with my mom to visit her friend there." Ada replied.  
"Really?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"Yes, there was some fat blonde boy that lived close to my mum's friend, that would try to terrorize me, when I was younger. Now, he just tries to flirt with me. The git always stole my ice cream cones. I beat him up once pretty badly." she said.  
"For what?" Ron asked.  
"Trying to kiss me. Then grabbing me, repeatedly." Ada replied, then shook her with disgust trying to get rid of the memory.  
"That would be my great fat lard of a cousin, Dudley." Harry added. Ada just looked at him with complete shock.  
"You're kidding me. Him?" Ada said still shocked, "That's codswallop. You don't look anything like him."  
"He got favored over me. I'm actually kinda glad he was, then he's the fat lard. Not me." Harry said with a grin at the last part.

The next hour past by with several games of muggle cards and wizard's chess, and some meaningless chitchat. Before, they knew it, Hermione and Ron had to attend to their prefect duties, leaving Ada and Harry alone.  
"Ron, we have to go." Hermione said, as she shook Ron awake.  
"That feels good, 'Mione. Do it again." Ron muttered from his deep sleep.  
"RON!" Hermione screamed. Ron jumped up and looked around the train compartment frightened.  
"What?!?! I'm up mum!" he said still frightened. Ada and Harry, who were sitting on the floor playing go fish, started to laugh at Ron. Hermione had a stern look on her face.  
"We have to patrol the halls, Ron." Hermione told Ron.  
"Do we have to?" Ron whined.  
"NOW!" Hermione barked. Ron and Hermione left to patrol the halls. Ada was still content with playing go fish but it seemed that Harry wanted to stop playing. Ada looked up from her card when Harry did respond if he had any threes. She couldn't tell if he looked sad or angry. She couldn't tell what his face was reading.  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"Do you ever feel out of place?" Harry asked, "like you're the odd one out or you don't belong?"  
"Every damn day of my life." she replied, "is that how you're feeling now?"  
"Yeah, it's how I've felt for a long time." he replied.  
"Well, we could start a support group for people who feel like we do. It'd kill some time." she replied half jokingly, but still half serious. Harry just laughed.  
"How long are these train rides?" Ada asked.  
"You know, I honestly don't know. I've never really thought about it." Harry said as he laughed.  
They quietly sat on the floor for a while. They both tried to think of something to say that would start a conversation. Ada began humming. For no apparent reason. Harry would've told her to stop, but he knew the song.  
"You like muggle music?" Harry asked Ada. Ada ceased her humming.  
"Yes, I do." she said, "I love some of it. Do you?"  
"The songs I've heard at least. I liked." he replied. "what bands do you like?"  
"I like classic rock. I love the oldies. Don't laugh at me though. It's my mum's fault."  
"The only station I could get on my cousin's broken radio was classic rock. That's all I've heard of muggle music. Apart from Nick Drake."  
"Oh, I love pink moon. That's all I've ever really listened of him though"  
"You have to love Pink Floyd though."  
"That's what I was humming."  
"I know. Wish you were here. It's one of my favorite songs."  
"Mine too."  
Ada continued to hum. Harry just turned and looked out the window. It was going to be a long train ride.

Ron and Hermione came back from patrolling. They burst into the compartment.  
"Harry! Harry!!!!" they both shouted to him at the same time.  
"Guess who's been made head girl!" both Ron and Hermione were still talking.  
"You're gonna love this, mate." Ron said.  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Ada said.  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
"Cho Chang." Hermione said.  
"Bloody hell!" Harry said. As he took the words right out Ron's mouth. He continued to speak, "good for her."  
"Is she still seeing that bloke?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know, nor do I care." Hermione answered.  
"She does care." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"What have you two been doing?" Hermione asked Ada and Harry.  
"Playing cards and talking muggle music." Ada replied.  
"Miraculously, not seeing the great ferret." Harry added, with his voice dripping of sarcasm.  
"No need to rub it in our faces, Harry." Ron said, "We weren't so lucky. We saw him in all his whatever you would call it."  
"His ego, Ron." Hermione suggested.  
"Greatest would be the correct word." a voice piped in.  
They all turned to see a tall thin blonde male, leaning against the compartment door frame.  
"Wonderful to see you all again." he replied with obvious sarcasm, that a rock could understand it.  
"Wish I could say the same, Malfoy." Hermione spat back venomously.  
"Touchy. No need for the attitude." Malfoy replied.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
"I heard we had a new student. I came to see them." he said, "To see if I could rescue the poor soul from the grasps of the Gryffindors."  
"Then you would be looking for me." Ada spoke up. Malfoy looked into the corner of the compartment. His eyes bulged a bit, and he appeared to be speechless.  
"I've heard about you." he said.  
"So you just said." Ada replied.  
"Other than the gossip on the train. I've heard about you for a long time. From my mother." he said, as he moved forward to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to finally meet you."  
"I'm sure it is." she replied coolly.  
"I hope I see you in Slytherin." he said as he left. They all looked at Ada like she had a second head and a tail. Ada herself, looked like she had just seen the reflection of the second head and the tail.  
"That was creepy as hell." Ada said.  
"That was right on the money." Ron said.


End file.
